Final Destination 4: Blood and Water
by KyleWilson
Summary: Kyle knows all about the previous premonitions. So when he has a vision of a gruesome ferry accident, he thinks he has it figured out. But Death has some new tricks up its sleeve...


1 – Do You See What I See?

Kyle smirked at his classmates and exhaled smoke, tapping the ashes from his cigarette into the San Francisco bay. His eyes carefully scanned the heads of his peers, looking for any sign of a tattle tale. He turned to stare out at the harbor, when somebody touched his shoulder.

"Teacher," they whispered in his ear, and he nodded and flicked the cigarette out into the water. His eyes followed the pattern as it floated up and down, drifting away in the woods. Beside him, Jennifer exhaled sharply. "You're gonna have to keep a sharper lookout if you want to smoke here," she said.

"I had just checked." He shrugged off her arm as it tried to wrap around him. "It's not like we're gonna get in any less trouble for flirting like that, too, so knock it off."

Jennifer scowled and pressed against the wooden railing. The boards under their feet creaked with every movement. All around them, people were buzzing with excitement as they watched the ferry drift closer towards them. One of their teachers raised his hand, and the noise ceased.

"Alright, everyone line up! Seniors first." A tall, lean kid with spiked brown hair smirked as he pushed past all of the juniors. Two more, a girl with white blonde hair and her boyfriend, fell into line behind them. The teacher nodded and motioned for the rest of the class to follow. "Try not to push each other over," he said, getting a few laughs. They all stared as the ferry slowly backed into the dock. A man dressed in a fine grey suit smiled at them all, and unlocked the back doors to the ferry. The teacher blocked the entry with his body, only allowing the students to get on one at a time.

A short girl with jet black hair and a thick layer of eyeliner rolled her eyes. "Bullshit," she muttered. Jennifer elbowed her in the ribcage.

"Shut the fuck up, will you? We're all gonna get on that boat eventually." She turned to Kyle for support, but he just nodded his head and reached in his pocket for another cigarette. The girl scowled at Jennifer and pushed her way ahead in the line, stepping on just after the three seniors. Kyle still said nothing, simply waiting his turn and chewing on the cigarette.

The teacher counted up the students, making sure everyone was on the boat, before hopping on himself. He gave the thumbs up symbol to the man in the suit, who hurried off to the cabin. Kyle felt the boat rumble under his feet before it lurched forwards and began to move at a steady pace. He smiled and casually strolled up along the edges of the ferry, staring out at the sparkling ocean. The weather was warm , and they got to miss class. It was already a good day.

High up above Kyle and his classmates, Joan Summers of CNBC Nightly News flew in a helicopter piloted by her brother. She stared down below at the bay, pressing her head against the cool glass. "Remind me," she said to nobody in particular. "What was our story again.

"Bank robbery," grunted a cameraman from the back. She nodded and continued to stare out. Up in front of her, she heard her brother reach out to take a sip of coffee.

The helicopter gave a sudden lurch, and she suppressed a scream. Her brother, however, did not, as the scalding hot coffee spilled all over himself and the control panel. "Shit almighty!" he screamed. Sparks shot out of the piloting system, and he hurriedly grabbed for the radio. "Holy shit, everybody! You gotta hold on and be prepared for an emergency landing!"

Now Joan was screaming as her brother hollered frantically into the radio. However, he got no response. He cursed loudly and threw it at the windshield, which began to crack. Joan gave another little yelp and stood up.

"Please don't do that!" she sobbed. "That's only gonna make it worse! Michael are you even listening to me—"

Before she could finish the sentence, the helicopter dipped into the water, throwing water all over Kyle's ferry, before it crashed into the cabin.

It was the calm before the storm.

John, the brown haired senior from before, had wandered into the captain's quarters, and was watching the old man pilot the ship intently. He did not look up or tell him to get out; instead he simply concentrated at the task on hand, tilting the steering wheel in a casual manner every once and a while.

"My dad drives boats too," John said offhandedly. The captain grunted and continued to pilot. John scowled, annoyed that the man wouldn't strike up a conversation. "Do you know him? His name is Arnold Wilzbach. I don't think he does the ferry route but he works—"

"Never heard of him," the man said gruffly. John shrugged and turned out to face the bay.

All he could see was the blade of a helicopter throwing up a giant wall of water before it shattered against the glass. He barely had time to scream. A single shard of glass flew out at him, driving into his forehead and launching out the base of his neck. Blood and matter splattered against the captain. He took in the sight without saying a word, watching the water rushing up around the corpse of the boy. He then proceeded to pull a flare gun from under a cabinet and shoot himself in the mouth.

Outside, all hell had broken loose. The helicopter careened towards the ferry. Students screamed and hugged each other, watching it loom closer by the second. Tamara the blonde senior stood watching it, bracing herself against the impact.

It crashed down right next to her, splattering the blood of her classmates onto her torso. She did not flinch, and she did not scream. All she did was stand there, anticipating her death. The blades of the helicopter sliced through the air rapidly. Finally she opened her eyes, exhaled in relief, and turned back to face her boyfriend Greg. The blade sliced right through her neck, separating her head from her body. The head rolled towards Greg, who started shaking in shock. He barely had time to react before the blade came back around, cutting through his torso and spilling his organs.

Katelyn, the girl with black hair, started screaming as the death toll began to rise. She hurried to the back of the boat, climbed frantically to the sides, and jumped. She had only barely touched the water before the boat's rapidly speeding engine sucked her in, leaving behind a trail of blood red water.

"Kyle!" Jennifer screamed. She grasped towards his arms, but he shook her off, trying desperately to make it to the life raft. Jennifer let go, tears running down her face as her boyfriend pushed his way through the screaming crowd of students. "Kyle," she muttered before a piece of debris hit her in the head, snapping her neck and sending her to a watery grave.

Kyle's cigarette dropped from his hands as he struggled to get away. It rolled onto the floor, heading towards the helicopter. Inside, Joan stared in horror as the hot end met with the spilled gasoline, setting the entire thing on fire. She shrieked as everything went up into flames, and felt the air get hotter. In one desperate move, she dove at the windshield, bracing herself with her elbows. But she only made it half out. She took two desperate gulps of fresh air, tried once to pull herself out of the wreckage, and then gave in to the flames.

Now the fire began to spread. Students still near the helicopter were immediately covered in the flame, and they screamed in pain as their skin and hair burned. Almost to the edge, Kyle thought. I'm almost there…

Something caught his leg. He gave a surprised shout and fell over. People didn't notice him, and they trampled all over him, stepping on his arms. One of them snapped loudly, and he yelled. A slow trickle of blood began to run out of his mouth. He could feel his feet getting hotter and hotter. His good arm did its best to pull him to safety, but it was no use. He felt the incredible heat of the fire, heard several people screaming his name, before the darkness took over.

"Kyle?" He opened his eyes. Everything was normal. Everybody was still alive. Jennifer stood next to him, and she pulled a cigarette from his grip. "There's a teacher coming. You have to pay more attention, Kyle."

His eyes met hers. "Jennifer? But I just saw… I just saw you die."

She looked at him. "What?"

"I… The boat… Maybe it was a dream. But I could have sworn that I just saw the ferry leave. Everybody was happy. But a helicopter crashed into it, and there was a fire, and…" He turned away ashamed. "Everybody died. Even you."

There was an awkward silence. She bit her lip, and her knuckles pressed against the railing hard enough to draw blood. Her mind was racing. There had been a report. Some girl had said she had seen a major pileup just before it happened. More events flashed through her head. A rollercoaster crash…

"Nobody get on the boat!" Jennifer yelled suddenly. Everybody looked up in surprise. "You have to believe me. You're all going to die on that ferry!"

"Shut the fuck up." She winced as a plastic Wendy's cup smacked her in the forehead. Katelyn was sneering at her, holding another piece of trash. "You honestly expect us to believe your bullshit? I bet you just don't want everybody to know that you're pussyshit afraid of getting on boats."

Jennifer said nothing, staring back at the girl with blank eyes. Then, in a sudden burst of movement, she lashed out, jumping out at Katelyn and striking her in the face. Everybody started yelling and cheering as the two girls scratched and clawed at each other.

"Break it up!" Tamara hollered at them, and jumped on top of the two, struggling to pull them apart. A stray fist caught her cheek, and she spat out blood. Greg yelped and dove in after her. Pretty soon, all of the seniors and several others were in on the fight, either doing their best to separate everybody or using it as an excuse to throw a punch.

Finally, the teacher stepped in. "Enough!" he screamed. All the kids backed off except for those that were fighting. He picked up one of them, a sophomore named Roxanne, who helped in surprise. "I said ENOUGH!"

There was silence. All the kids stopped fighting, carefully removing themselves from the tangle of limps and blood. "Who started this?"

Katelyn, a once pretty girl who was now a wave of bruises and fresh scratches, pointed to Jennifer. The teacher nodded, and then looked at everybody.

"None of you are going on the field trip." There were no groans or shouts of indignity. They all knew this was coming. "This means all of you. And I have your names. Katelyn, Jennifer, Roxanne, Catherine, Greg, Tamara, Jon, and Kyle. I want all of you to walk straight back to the school, and I'm going to be making some phone calls. If I get word that you skipped class, you're going to be in even more trouble." The ferry pressed against the dock, and the man in the grey suit motioned for all the students to get on. "I'm very disappointed in you," he said, before he ushered the remaining group onto the boat.

"Wait!" Kyle screamed. "Please! Just don't get on that boat. Your lives—"

"Shut up," somebody said before the ferry departed.

There were several seconds of stunned silence before John launched a punch at Kyle. "Way to go, asshole! Now none of us get to go on the field trip. You all are the biggest group of jerks I've ever known. I'm gonna start walking back." He turned around, but somebody stopped him.

"Wait!" Kyle screamed. He pointed towards the boat. They could see the helicopter plummeting towards it, and saw the giant wave leap up. Then it made impact. Even from the dock, they could still hear the desperate screams.

Nobody could speak. They could only stare in horror as the events in Kyle's vision began to come true. Suddenly, the entire craft burst into flames. Kyle reached his hands into his pocket and felt the carton of cigarettes. He half heartedly threw it into the water and felt his body began to tremble.

His vision had come true. The boat had crashed, and everybody on it was dead.S


End file.
